


Gentle Motivation

by iffy_kanoknit



Series: Firtherton small moments [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, firtherton - Freeform, stolen moment behind the stage
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iffy_kanoknit/pseuds/iffy_kanoknit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>วันโปรโมทหนังอันแสนยาวนานของทารอน เอเจอร์ตัน กับนักแสดงรุ่นใหญ่คอลิน เฟิร์ท เขาจะทำอย่างไรเมื่อเด็กหนุ่มที่แสนจะร่าเริงผลอยหลับคาต้นแขนของเขา...ก่อนขึ้นเวทีโปรโมท</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> For English Translation;  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6247276
> 
> Credit to my lovely friend, royalelephant♡

"ทารอน..."

เสียงทุ้มอ่อนโยนที่แสนคุ้นเคยดังขึ้นเบาๆ ทำเอาเด็กหนุ่มเจ้าของชื่อลืมตาขึ้น และขยับตัวออกห่างชายร่างสูงที่อยู่ห่างจากเขาไม่เกิน10เซนในทันที 

เด็กหนุ่มมองไปรอบๆ และไม่ถึงวินาทีเขาก็ตั้งสติได้ว่าเขากำลังอยู่ที่หลังเวทีงานโปรโมทหนังเรื่องแรกของเขา แต่ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกของเขา ในช่วงอาทิตย์แรกๆเขาก็ยังสนุกที่จะนับว่าตัวเขาและนักแสดงคนอื่นๆ ได้ไปโปรโมทที่ไหนมาบ้าง แต่เมื่อมันยังคงไม่จบสิ้น (และดูท่าว่าจะยังมี'เพิ่ม'เข้ามาเรื่อยๆจนกว่าจะหมดเดือนนี้) เขาก็เลิกสนใจตัวเลขพวกนั้นไปโดยปริยาย

เด็กหนุ่มยกมือทั้งสองข้างขึ้นขยี้ตายุกยิก ก่อนจะเงยหน้ามองชายร่างสูงที่มีดวงตาสีน้ำตาลสุกใสแอบซ่อนอยู่ภายใต้แว่นกรอบดำ 

"เธอโอเคมั้ย อีกไม่ถึง10 นาทีจะต้องขึ้นเวทีแล้ว"

เสียงทุ้มจากเพื่อนนักแสดงรุ่นใหญ่ถามด้วยน้ำเสียงและสายตาเป็นห่วง สำหรับชายร่างสูงแล้ว การเดินสายโปรโมทภาพยนตร์เป็นเรื่องที่สำคัญพอๆกับการถ่ายทำ เขาคร่ำหวอดอยู่ในวงการนี้มามากกว่า30ปี จึงถือเป็นเรื่องปกติที่จะต้องเดินสายโปรโมทหนังทั้งในและนอกประเทศ แต่สำหรับเด็กหนุ่มวัย20 กว่าๆที่ยืนหลับเอาหัวอิงต้นแขนเขาอยู่เมื่อซักครู่นี้ ถือเป็นเรื่องที่ลำบากและต้องทุ่มเทมากทีเดียว

"...ผมโอเค"

เด็กหนุ่มร่างสันทัดตอบ พร้อมกระแอมเบาๆ

"ผมแค่พยายามทบทวนคำตอบที่ผมต้องตอบและคิดเผื่อไว้ว่าอาจะถูกถามอะไรแปลกๆจากแฟนๆ"

เด็กหนุ่มพูดพลางใช้ฝ่ามือทั้งสองตบๆที่แก้ม ชายร่างสูงมองอากัปกิริยาของอีกฝ่ายแล้วก็หลุดขำออกมา

"เธอทบทวนคำตอบมากไปจนยืนหลับคาไหล่ของฉันเลยเหรอ?"

แม้น้ำเสียงจะดูเป็นกันเองและไม่ได้ถือโทษโกรธอะไร แต่ก็ยังทำให้เด็กหนุ่มที่ยืนอยู่ข้างๆกระอักกระอ่วนและรู้สึกเสียหน้าอย่างบอกไม่ถูก 

โอ้พระเจ้า...ผมเผลอยืนหลับพิงไหล่คอลินเฟิร์ทอยู่หลังเวที...

ถ้าแฟนคลับของคอลินรู้เข้าผมอาจโดนฆ่าได้ง่ายๆเลยนะ

เด็กหนุ่มคิด มือซ้ายยกขึ้นมาเกาท้ายทอยแก้เขินก่อนจะหาคำพูดแก้ตัวไปตามน้ำ

"ไม่...คือ ผมขอโทษครับคอลิน...ผมแค่ตื่นเต้นที่จะขึ้นเวที"

เป็นคำแก้ตัวที่ฟังไม่ขึ้นแม้แต่น้อย แต่สำหรับคอลินแล้วเขากลับรู้สึกเอ็นดูเด็กคนนี้มากกว่าจะว่ากล่าวอะไรออกไป ทารอนเป็นนักแสดงหน้าใหม่ที่มีความรับผิดชอบสูง และเขารู้ดีว่าเด็กหนุ่มเองไม่อยากจะพูดคำว่า"เหนื่อย" ออกมาให้ใครได้ยิน หากทุกๆคนในทีมยังคงทำงานกันอยู่

เขายิ้มกว้างอย่างใจดีให้กับเด็กหนุ่มอีกครั้ง

  
"ฉันเข้าใจทารอน...วันนี้เราเดินสายมาแล้วเป็นที่ที่4 ฉันเองก็คิดว่ามันหนักไปสำหรับคนแก่วัย50อย่างฉันเหมือนกัน"

คอลินพูดติดตลกด้วยสีหน้ายิ้มแย้ม วงแขนของชายร่างสูงค่อยๆโอบไหล่กำยำของเด็กหนุ่มเบาๆ

"ฉันรู้ว่ามันอาจจะเหนื่อยพอๆกับตอนที่เราถ่ายทำในสตูดิโอเป็นเดือนๆ แต่ฉันกับเธอก็จะขึ้นไปนั่งที่เก้าอี้บนเวทีนั้น แล้วทำให้ทุกๆคนเห็นว่าเราทุ่มเทให้กับหนังเรื่องนี้มากแค่ไหน ตกลงมั้ย?"

คอลินพูดเสียงเบาจงใจให้ได้ยินกันแค่สองคน แต่สำหรับทารอนแล้ว มันกลับดังก้องอยู่ในหูและทำให้เขารู้สึกตัวตื่นเต็มสองตา

จะไม่ให้ตื่นได้ยังไง ก็ตอนนี้เสียงหัวใจเต้นของเขามันดังหนวกหูกลบเสียงพูดคุยของสต๊าฟหลังเวทีไปหมดแล้วน่ะสิ!

เด็กหนุ่มพึมพำคำว่าขอบคุณเบาๆโดยไม่หันไปมองหน้าอีกฝ่าย ถ้าจะให้โปรโมทอีกสักเดือนสองเดือนเขาก็คงไม่หวั่น ในเมื่อคนที่จะนั่งข้างๆเขาบนเวทีนั้น และเวทีต่อๆไปจะชื่อว่า "คอลิน เฟิร์ท"

**Author's Note:**

> ฟิคFirthertonเรื่องแรกค่ะ ไม่ไหวกับความน่ารักของทั้งคู่จริงๆ 555+  
> ขอบคุณ royalelephant สำหรับEnglish translationค่ะ


End file.
